


Best Birthday Yet

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [496]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Family Fluff, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8585788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: Definitely one of the best birthdays of his entire life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 13 November 2016  
> Word Count: 185  
> Prompt: things you said when we were on top of the world  
> Summary: Definitely one of the best birthdays of his entire life.  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was simply sweet birthday family fluff. End of story. I love writing that sort of thing.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

The book sits on his pillow when he steps out of the bathroom, still toweling his hair. James pauses a moment to take in the sight, wondering where his husband is. Padding to the dresser, he finishes toweling off and dresses in sweats and an old academy t-shirt. The book taunts him in the mirror's reflection until he finally moves to sit on the bed and pick it up. Flipping through the pages, tears fill his eyes as he sees his life before and with his family in each photograph and typed up memory.

Once he's had a good cry over the book, he heads downstairs to find Patrick and Jacob waiting in the kitchen. In fact, it's the sound of their giggles that lead him to his family. There are balloons that announce his birthday and how old he is. A full spread of his favorite breakfast foods fills the table, and the counter is littered with brightly colored packages. But before he can do anything, they encompass him in a warm, comforting embrace.

Definitely one of the best birthdays of his entire life.


End file.
